Jetzt
by Lovely-Slowbro
Summary: [UA] Roderich, fatigué d'évoluer dans une famille qui attend beaucoup trop de lui décide de sortir de bon matin pour décompresser. Là il rencontrera Gilbert qui contre toute attente, et bien qu'il ne se connaissent pas du tout, lui proposera de passer la journée avec lui. Roderich va donc s'emparer de cette chance de sortir de sa routine et de vivre pleinement.


WOW première publication ! J'espère que cela saura vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ~

Note : "jetzt" signifie "maintenant" en allemand

Disclaimer : Les personnage d'Hetalia appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

Pairing : PruAus

Genre : Romance / Drama

Rating : T ( y aura sûrement un peu de langage pas très poli ")

Sur ce bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le soleil pointait à peine dans le ciel de Vienne, mais il brillait déjà assez pour éclairer le chemin des courageux déjà dehors dans la fraîcheur de la fin de l'automne. Une fine couche de neige couvrait la ville d'un bel habit blanc et crissait doucement sous les pas pressés des passants voulant échapper au froid. En cette matinée de dimanche, les rues étaient encore très calmes. Et ce calme, Roderich le savourait. Lui qui avait toujours vécu ici, il savait cet endroit extrêmement dynamique alors il savait l'apprécier lorsqu'il était à peine éveillé.

Le brun avait laissé l'hôtel particulier dans lequel vit sa famille de bonne heure. Ces derniers jours, l'ambiance dans le foyer des Edelstein avait été particulièrement mouvementée et tendue. Il s'était donc échappé avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive, il avait même fait particulièrement attention à ce que leur majordome ne le remarque pas. Il avait grand besoin de respirer, de s'évader quelques instants de ce cocon familial beaucoup trop oppressant. Bien sûr, il avait conscience de devoir faire honneur à son nom, mais plus il grandissait et plus il avait le sentiment que la situation devenait ridicule. Il avait le sensation que sa mère ne le voyait que comme un petit toutou obéissant qui lui devait une loyauté sans faille – et accessoirement lui rapporter plus d'argent qu'elle en avait déjà. La mégère voulait le fiancer contre son gré, avec une inconnue qui plus est, et puis quoi encore ?! L'hypocrisie de sa génitrice le dégoûtait, son mariage à elle n'avait pas été arrangé ! Et puis ces mœurs sont complètement révolues !

Roderich déambulait donc sans réel but afin d'évacuer sa frustration. Le cadre enchanteur du centre historique de Vienne, mêlant harmonieusement médiéval et baroque avait le don de chasser ses soucis. Le neige ajoutait une touche de féerie supplémentaire à ce décor déjà plus que charmant. Il n'interrompit sa balade que lorsque son estomac lui rappela qu'il était parti sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. Il se mit donc en quête d'un endroit où se restaurer, ce n'est pas ça qui manquait dans le coin mais le fait qu'il soit dimanche et l'heure matinale réduisait largement le choix. Il finit par tomber, au détour d'une rue, sur un bar vantant une formule petit-déjeuner aussi alléchante qu'économique. Il y entra donc sans perdre plus de temps et apprécia à sa juste valeur la vague de chaleur qui l'envahit une fois la porte passée. Le froid était-il si rude que cela ou avait-il passé déjà trop de temps dehors ? Les deux, probablement. L'intérieur de l'établissement tranchait complètement avec l'extérieur de par son style moderne, un peu industriel avec le large bar de zinc éclairé par des lampes métalliques descendant du plafond. L'ambiance restait cependant douce et invitait à la détente.

Un serveur l'approcha tout de suite, le saluant avec un large sourire. C'était un grand blond à la chevelure ébouriffée qui attirerait la sympathie de n'importe qui. Il invita le nouveau venu à prendre place au bar. Une fois installé sur l'une des grandes chaises faisant face au comptoir, Roderich pu passer rapidement commande auprès du blond. L'enthousiasme de ce dernier était tel que ça lui arracha un demi-sourire malgré son humeur maussade. Le brun pu regarder l'employé un peu plus en détail tandis qu'il attendait d'être servi. Il portait un jean droit rentré dans des bottes type rangers qui lui arrivaient aux chevilles, son haut était une simple chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches, révélant un grand tatouage couvrant son avant-bras droit et qui semblait même s'étendre plus haut. Roderich pu distinguer une sirène, mais il ne réussit pas à discerner d'autre détails, le serveur affairé bougeait trop. Cela arrangea le brun qui fut servi rapidement.

_ Voilà pour vous ! Fit le blond, toujours avec un sourire.

_ Je vous remercie.

Son sourire à lui était indéniablement forcé. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, mais ça lui paraissait impoli de ne pas être un minimum agréable avec quelqu'un d'aussi charmant. Ses lunettes remises en place, il attrapa sa tasse de café et en prit une gorgée qui le réchauffa d'avantage. Se concentrer quelques instants sur la nourriture lui permettait de penser à autre chose, il en avait grand besoin. Et il mourrait d'envie de manger la grande assiette d'omelette au fromage qu'il avait commandé. Il adorait le fromage, et puis ça irait forcément mieux une fois l'estomac rempli.

Le serveur surveillait sa salle du coin de l'œil, mais la matinée était très calme. Il en profitait donc pour s'attarder sur le nettoyage des couverts qu'il était en train de passer au vinaigre blanc, tout en remuant la tête au rythme de la musique d'ambiance. Le blond ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau client passer la porte. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnu son meilleur ami.

_ Gilbert ! Je suis content de te voir ! S'exclama-t-il en lâchant son activité pour aller le rejoindre.

_ Et moi donc Mathias ! Avoue je t'ai manqué ! Répondit l'autre avec un sourire en coin.

C'est un grand albinos qui venait d'entrer, ses joues étaient rosies par le froid. Il avait pris soin de se couvrir la tête d'un bonnet et d'enrouler une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou. Il rit un instant avec son ami et lui fit la bise avant d'aller prendre sa place habituelle, au bar. D'ici, il pouvait tranquillement discuter avec Mathias. Ce dernier avait déjà commencé à préparer de quoi rassasier Gil. Comme il venait régulièrement et prenait toujours la même chose, il n'avait même plus besoin de lui demander : un grand latte, deux œufs au plats et un croissant.

_ Alors mon oiseau de nuit, le boulot ? Lui demanda rapidement le blond.

_ J'en ai plus que toi ça c'est sûr ! Répliqua l'autre d'un ton moqueur.

_ Oh c'est bon, c'est dimanche y a jamais beaucoup de monde...

_ Je sais mon chat, je t'embête. Mais tu sais bien que j'ai toujours du boulot !

L'albinos libéra ensuite sa chevelure argentée de sous son bonnet et se défit de son blouson. Programmeur de jeux vidéo, c'est comme ça qu'il gagnait sa vie. En général il travaillait pour de petites équipes de producteurs indépendants. Ce n'était pas cher payé mais ça suffisait et en plus il pouvait travailler tranquillement depuis chez lui, ce qui est un gros avantage pour quelqu'un qui a tendance à vivre la nuit – d'où son petit surnom – d'habitude à cette heure-ci il part se coucher. Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'aller voir son ami avant, il venait régulièrement pour le petit-déjeuner histoire ne pas être complètement déphasé non plus. Et puis ça lui faisait toujours un bien fou de voir Mathias et de discuter avec sûre, ces deux là n'étaient pas meilleurs amis pour rien. Ils avaient un tempérament assez similaire, les mêmes centres d'intérêts et surtout le même humour : absurde et stupide. Le duo pouvait rire de tout et n'importe quoi pendant des heures, c'est ce qui faisait leur charme.

Ce matin, leur discussion était plutôt faite de banalités : le boulot, la neige, la vie de couple de Mat' entre autres choses. Le dernier point intéressait tout particulièrement Gil' qui savait que son ami venait de s'installer avec son petit ami il y a peu. Et alors que le blond était en train de lui décrire une dispute anodine, l'albinos ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer.

_ Faut vraiment le vouloir pour sortir avec un phénomène pareil !

_ Lovino est un garçon adorable, ok ? Répliqua l'autre du tac-au-tac avant de s'éloigner du bar pour aller débarrasser une table.

En l'attendant, Gilbert ne pu s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui, par pure curiosité. Et puis même s'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là, il s'ennuyait déjà de ne pas avoir Mathias à côté de lui. De toutes les personnes, c'est son voisin qui attira le plus son attention. En effet, installé à deux chaises de lui, Roderich avait vidé son assiette et se contentait de contempler ce qui lui restait de café, l'air épuisé. L'albinos resta immobile un instant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête pour afficher une expression aussi morne. Puis, comme lui était particulièrement de bonne humeur, il décida d'aller lui parler. Il s'installa sur la chaise voisine à celle du brun, n'oubliant pas sa propre tasse.

_ Et ben c'est quoi cette tête toute déprimée ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

L'homme à lunettes qui avait l'esprit bien trop occupé n'avait pas remarqué que l'on s'était incrusté dans son espace vital. Sur la défensive, il s'était redressé d'un coup et avait désormais l'air plus irrité qu'autre chose. Il jaugea rapidement son interlocuteur, le regardant de la tête aux pieds. Pour dire vrai ce n'était pas le genre de personne que fréquentait Roderich d'ordinaire, même s'il n'avait rien contre le style un peu rock de l'albinos. Ce dernier repris la parole.

_ Vu la tête d'enterrement que t'affiches, je me demandais juste si ça allait.

_ Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Le ton du brun était tranchant, presque agressif. Il voulait juste mettre fin à la discussion le plus rapidement possible, mais pas l'autre qui bu une gorgée de café de la manière la plus désinvolte du monde.

_ Au fait, moi c'est Gilbert. Enchanté.

_ Roderich, répondit l'autre en retenant un soupir – il ne voulait pas non plus paraître malpoli.

_ Alors Roddy, dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

A ce moment, Edelstein comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas même s'il se montrait particulièrement peu ouvert à la conversation. L'albinos aussi détendu paraisse-t-il ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. De plus, lui-même était vraiment trop fatigué pour lutter. Il poussa un long soupir avant de répondre simplement que la journée de la veille avait été compliquée. Gil lui offrit un sourire rempli de sympathie, ce qui l'irrita d'avantage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide et encore moins de pitié. Son voisin vida sa tasse avant de reprendre.

_ Oh je comprends, ça arrive... L'important c'est de faire d'aujourd'hui une meilleure journée ! Dit-il avec entrain.

_ De toute façon ça pourrait pas être pire qu'hier... maugréa Roderich en repensant à la pluie de reproches qu'il avait reçu la veille.

_ Aller je vais t'aider, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Répondit l'autre en ignorant ce que le brun pouvait bien grogner dans sa barbe.

A ce moment là, l'agacement présent sur le visage de l'autrichien se mua en étonnement doublé d'une pointe de perplexité. Est-ce qu'un parfait inconnu venait de lui proposer de passer la journée avec lui ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Il réfléchit tout de même machinalement à la demande que l'on venait de lui faire. Et là, le vide. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Gilbert. Non pas que l'on manque de choses à faire dans la capitale autrichienne mais Roderich ne sortait pratiquement pas. Musicien de profession il passait ses journées au conservatoire. Et une fois de retour chez lui soit il continuait à exercer cet art qui lui est si cher soit il s'adonnait à des loisirs plutôt solitaires comme la lecture, la pâtisserie ou encore le jardinage quand la saison s'y prêtait.

_ J-Je ne sais pas... finit-il par balbutier, giflé par son manque béant d'activités sociales.

_ Bah c'est pas grave on va improviser ! Aller viens !

L'albinos bondit sur ses pieds et retourna à sa place pour payer et reprendre ses affaires. Le brun régla également sa commande et suivi Gil', complètement déboussolé par la situation. Il ne savait vraiment pas si s'était une bonne idée de suivre un inconnu comme ça. Mais dans le fond, cet homme semblait ne lui vouloir que du bien. Et il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique de se changer les idées. Il patienta un instant, le temps que Mathias les salue et leur souhaite une bonne journée. Le blond lui fit même la bise ce qui le dérouta d'autant plus. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes aussi avenantes et il se demandait comment ils pouvaient se montrer aussi ouverts. On lui avait toujours appris à se méfier. Il avait toujours vécu dans un monde de compétition. Alors pour lui c'était une toute nouvelle expérience que de se lancer ainsi dans l'inconnu.

Roderich et Gilbert se retrouvèrent donc sur le porche du bar. L'albinos pris une bonne bouffée d'air froid, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec son partenaire du jour. Le brun le rattrapa en proposant un peu hésitant.

_ Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller dans un musée ? Au moins on aurait pas froid, et puis ça manque pas dans le coin.

_ Bonne idée, ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas fait le touriste. Et puis on est à deux pas d'Hofburg alors en route !

Gilbert, commença à s'avancer dans la rue enneigée. Il guidait son nouvel ami, sans trop savoir ce qui lui avait pris de lui faire une proposition aussi farfelue. Une envie qu'il a saisie sur le moment, qu'il n'a pas voulu laisser échapper. Car il a toujours eu une main tendue vers les autres, car il n'a jamais aimé être seul. Mais fallait-il réellement une raison pour aller vers quelqu'un si ce n'est de l'altruisme.

Dans ses pas Roderich marchait sans dire un mot. Lui se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté une proposition aussi farfelue. Ses parents ne lui ont-ils pas toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus ? De prévenir quand il sortait ? Bien sûr que oui. Et il avait toujours fait les choses comme on les lui demandait, sans jamais rechigner, sans jamais contester mais là ses parents ne sont pas là.

Maintenant, il n'y a que Gilbert et lui.

Maintenant, il peut en profiter pour esquiver les règles.

Maintenant, il peut même faire ce qu'il a envie de faire.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il avait ralenti le pas. Il ne releva la tête que quand l'albinos l'interpella à quelques mètres de là :

_ Hé ! Si tu continues à ce rythme on y arrivera que ce soir !

_ Désolé !

Il trotta dans la neige pour le rattraper, se justifiant vaguement avec un « je pensais à autre chose » assez hésitant. Gilbert ne lui en tint pas rigueur et le motiva d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Les deux continuèrent d'avancer en direction du palais impérial. L'albinos, d'une curiosité sans limite, avait envie de poser des tas de questions à Roderich, mais même s'il avait envie de faire connaissance, il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop intrusif. Pour briser le silence il choisit dans un premier temps de parler de cette balade improvisée :

_ Dis pourquoi t'as accepté de me suivre ? Tu me connais pas, puis c'était bizarre non ?

_ Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas envie de rentrer et puis pour ce qui est de te connaître on a la journée devant nous, non ?

Son ton était légèrement hésitant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Il avait peur d'employer des mots trop formels et de paraître ridicule. Après tout il ne fréquentait quasi-exclusivement que des gens de « son rang ». Des personnes riches, issues de « bonnes familles » pour résumer. Mais c'est le monde dans lequel il a toujours vécu, c'est normal qu'en sortir soit délicat.

_ C'est vrai on a le temps ! Approuva Gilbert avec légèreté. Tu verras je suis quelqu'un d'insupportable !

_ Je suis sûr que tu l'es pas autant que moi ! Répondit Roderich avec un air de défi.

_ On parie ?

L'albinos lui tendit sa main gantée avec un sourire malicieux et le brun la serra fermement.

_ Pari tenu, dit-il avec sérieux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire un peu, mais de bon cœur. Roderich se sentait déjà mieux, et étrangement en confiance. Lui qui avait tendance à rester seul se sentait prêt à s'ouvrir à l'étrange personne qui cheminait à ses côtés. Il reposa ensuite ses yeux sur le trajet qu'ils suivaient.

Maintenant, on peut apercevoir Hofburg au bout de la rue.

Maintenant est un moment étonnant.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une fois encore n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, je suis débutante j'en ai besoin

Je me bien renseignée sur Vienne pour cette fiction alors j'espère que mes descriptions ne sont pas trop mauvaises (je suis pas super douée en description...).

Et oui, Denmark avec Romano XD Ils viendront sûrement mettre leur grain de sel dans l'histoire ~

J'essaierai de poster la suite dans environ un mois et d'être régulière au niveau de la publication, cette fiction n'est pas trop longue alors ça devrait aller !


End file.
